The Secret Ingredient
The Secret Ingredient 'is a case featured in ''"Criminal Case" as the second case on COSMOS Chase. And also the second case to take place in Eurasia. Plot Upon the team landing in Ukraine, they welcome a message from Havryil Litvin, informing that the Goodwill Ambassador Ivan Moroz was found dead on his office three hours earlier to COSMOS arrival. Later the investigation at Ivan's office was done, his blood veins were '''revealed to be almost filled with pen ink, which caused his death, bruises around the neck area were also found, meaning he was knocked beforehand. The duo managed to find a filing cabinet which had a weird item between the paperwork, a locked phone belonging to Natali Miroshnichenko, where she affirmed to know the victim, and that he had some enemies, but that none would've ever committed murder, and a Dusty Threat signed by Mykhaila Voyk, when questioned about it, she settled that the so-called Ambassador was actually a dishonest man, practising several unethical acts behind the scenes and that she'd bring the truth to the people, by spreading posters telling them the "facts" about him. After the Metro Station analysed by Havryil Litvin's suggestion, the team found more clues that could help on the Ambassador's case, finding the victim's book was one of them, which had an initial on it, an awareness poster about an Extremist Group with some words and letters missing, with the same apparent initial, together with a Trail Mix Bag belonging to Yuri Shevchenko declining knowing the victim at person, just seeing him on the news, and the "good deeds" he had done over the year. Suddenly Beatrisa Felicie and Johnny Smith rush the COSMOS main office, announcing that they had linked the initials found on the book and poster, "ER" to be related with Askel Gudbran's murder and that it meant Eurasia Revolutionaries. Summary * Ivan Moroz Murder Weapon * Pen Ink Killer * ??? Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect... Suspect's Appearance * The suspect... Suspect's Profile *The suspect... Suspect's Appearance * The suspect... Suspect's Profile *The suspect is Superstitious *The suspect likes Riddles. Suspect's Appearance * The suspect... Suspect's Profile *The suspect... Suspect's Appearance * The suspect... Killer's Profile * The killer is Superstitious. * The killer likes Riddles. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 * Investigate the Ambassador's Office. (Clues: Victim's Corpse, Victim Identified: Ivan Moroz; New Suspect: Havryil Litvin; Filing Cabinet; Locked Phone; Dusty Message) * Ask Havryil Litvin about the occurrence. * Examine the Filing Cabinet. (Result: Paperwork) * Examine the Paperwork. (Result: Strange Item) * Analyse Strange Item. (06:00:00; Attribute: The killer is superstitious.) (Charm Bracelets) * Examine Locked Phone. (Result: Victim's Phone; New Suspect: Natali Miroshnichenko) * Ask Natali Miroshnichenko about the victim's recent demise. (Prerequisite: Locked Phone Examined) * Examine Dusty Message. (Result: Threat signed by Mykhaila Voyk) * Question Mykhaila Voyk about the threat sent to the victim. (Prerequisite: Message Examined; Profile Updated: Mykhaila Voyk is superstitious) * Investigate Metro Station. (Clues: Victim's own Book; Poster; Trail Mix Bag) * Analyse Book. (06:00:00; Result: Suspicious initials found on the cover, possibly written by someone else) * Examine Poster. (Result: Victim's Awareness Poster, same initials found on the Victim's Book, written in a bright blue colour) * Analyse Victim's Awareness Poster. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer likes riddles; Profile Updated: Mykhaila Voyk likes Riddles) * Examine Trail Mix Bag. (Result: Ginger Hair) * Analyse Ginger Hair. (02:00:00; New Suspect: Yuri Shevchenko) * Question Yuri Shevchenko about his knowledge of the victim. * Go to chapter 2! (No stars) Chapter 2 * Chemical Understanding (2/9)